His Double Life
by remoob1513
Summary: Sara find's herself being pulled intimately closer to a coworker as she learns what he does in his spare time. ch 5 up. FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

His Double Life 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…at the moment

Summary: Sara find's herself being pulled intimately closer to a co-worker as she learns what he does in his spare time.

------------------------------

Dropping heavily onto the break room couch, Sara let out a sigh. "Finally. I thought that case was never gonna end."

"Wow, Sara Sidle actually wanted a case to end." Greg flourished, plopping down in the chair beside her. "Where are the reporters?"

"Oh shut up Sanders." She chided gently, moving to the coffee pot. "So what are doing today?"

"Umm." He stuttered, his gaze dropping down, his leg shaking uncontrollably underneath the table. "I have some plans."

"Plans hmm?" She smirked, raising an eye. "Like what?"

"Oh umm…." Looking down at his watch, his eyes bugged. "Shit! I gotta go." He finished bolting from his seat and the room.

"Wait Greg." Sara yelled after him, a stunned look resting on her face. "What the hell?"

"What?" Nick asked stepping into the room, blocking her view of her departing friend. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Staying silent for a moment, she shook her head. "Nick, has Greg ever backed out on you?"

"A few times, why?"

"Did he ever give you an excuse?"

Shaking his head, he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was usually cause he was tired…why?"

"I don't know."

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, Nick shook his head again. "You really need a life Sara." He mumbled before walking from the door he just came from.

TBC….R&R if you want more…. Sorry this is such a short starter but I hope the next one is longer


	2. Chapter 2

His Double Life 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Sara finds herself being pulled intimately closer to a co-worker when she finds out what he does in his spare time.

-----------------------------------------

"Sara, I swear you have to come to this dance class, its so fun. Not to mention the teacher is hot!"

"Ang, you know I have to sleep sometime." She mumbled for affect, turning down her police scanner.

Crossing her arms, the redhead shook her head. "Sara, you and I both know your not asleep or anywhere near it. So turn off that police scanner and get down here, I'm at the community center."

"Ang…"

"Come on…" Angela stressed, "Its hard to get in this class with this guy, he only works with adults one day a week."

"Alright I'll come, but just this once."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll wait outside for you."

"Yeah, yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, what took you so long here? Couldn't find the off button?" Angela sneered, shaking her head, her arms crossed.

"Sorry, but I had to find something to wear to this."

"Well, come on, the class is about to start." The redhead squeaked pulling her into the community center.

Stopping at the desk, Angela brandished a few bills paying Sara's fee. "Ang." She shrieked following the fast moving woman.

"Come on." Pulling her into the crowd of people, Angela stopped.

"Okay shut the doors and lets start people." The familiarity in that voice had Sara turning forward. "Okay for today's lesson I have a question; how many of you have watched MTV?" Seeing a few hands come in the air, the instructor shook his head. "Well were not going that extreme, so breath easy."

"Oh he is so hot." Angela softly, her eyes appraising the gorgeous instructor.

"Well I wouldn't know I can't see."

"So get over here then girl, Jeez."

Angela's huff fell on deaf ears as Sara's eyes grew wide seeing the instructor mere feet in front of her. "Greg."

"Okay everybody stretching time!"

"What?" The redhead whispered, preparing to do the stretching exercises.

"That's Greg Sanders…I work with him." The brunette turned away, hoping her oblivious co-worker hadn't caught her before she was ready to make herself known.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over an hour later, had Greg packing his duffel bag. "You guys did great, I'll see you next week." He was to occupied putting his things together to notice as everyone filed from the studio, except one.

"So this is what you ditched me for, huh?"

Hearing that voice, he froze, before turning around. Seeing his friend and co-worker before him, he shook his head. "Sara…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Seeing his pointed look, she smirked. "I came here because a friend of mine said that there was awesome dance class taught by a gorgeous instructor."

"Gorgeous, huh?" Receiving a sharp look from her, he turned back to his bag. "I work here." He sighed shoving more things into his bag.

"Yeah saw that, why?"

Pushing the bag roughly on his shoulder, he turned back to her. "I work here, isn't that enough?"

"But why? Do you need extra money? Cause I'm sure Ecklie can give you overtime."

"This isn't about overtime, okay? I work here voluntarily."

"But why?" She whined in frustration, a sigh at her lips

"Because I want to alright? Now if you will excuse me I have to go home and get some sleep… I have to work tonight." He sneered, pushing past her.

"Greg." She yelled after him, watching as he hastily made his way from the building.

TBC….R&R if you want more…..


	3. Chapter 3

His Double Life 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own nothing…for the time being.

Summary: Sara finds herself being pulled intimately closer to a co-worker as she learns what he does on his spare time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Ang, he was just so short with me." Sara exasperated, plopping onto her couch, the phone she was talking into cradled between her cheek and shoulder.

"Sara calm down, so he didn't tell you he volunteers somewhere, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is…the problem is…I don't know what the problem is."

"Sara, maybe you need to take dance lessons."

Confused by her words, Sara shook her head. "What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Angela didn't wait for an answer as she continued. "If you take _dance lessons_," She emphasized, "Then maybe you'll learn what your problem is and how to fix it."

"Dance lessons?"

"Yes." Angela chuckled, a smile on her face. "And I won't talk to you until you do."

"Ang!" Sara cried, stunned that her friend would push her this hard into this. Before she could go on further, a dial tone had her gaping before she slammed her phone closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Greg putter around his lab, most likely doing work on a case for Grissom, Sara sighed. "I can do this." Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the glass door, getting his attention.

"Can I help you?" He snapped; his back still to her.

"Yeah, actually…um I wanted to talk to you." She started tentatively, slowly walking into the room.

"Look…" Greg growled, turning to her, his eyes blazing. "If its about yesterday, then I don't want to hear it.

"It is umm…" He cut her off immediately, shaking his head.

"Sara, I already told you…" Before he could finish his sentence she stopped him with her next words.

"I want you to teach me how to dance."

"What?"

"I want you to teach me how to dance…privately."

Raising an eye, he turned fully to her. "Why?"

"Because…because I want to get to know you more and I think that this will be the only way."

Sighing in frustration, he broke down. "You really want to learn to dance?" She nodded, "Anything?"

"Anything you know… I want to learn it."

"Are you sure about that…" A slow smile curled at his lips, as she let out a breath she realized she was holding. "…I got some crazy moves."

"Absolutely."

TBC…R&R if you want more……..


	4. Chapter 4

I just want my readers to know, I know nothing really about dance, so these wont be that long. But if you know about all types of couples dances please send me a message and I will work it into the next chapter.

And if you have a story that you would like me to update, go to my profile and vote.

His Double Life 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Sara finds herself being pulled intimately closer to co-worker as she learns what he does in his spare time. Greg/Sara.

----------------------------------

"_Look…" Greg growled, turning to her, his eyes blazing. "If its about yesterday, then I don't want to hear it. _

"_It is umm…" He cut her off immediately, shaking his head._

"_Sara, I already told you…" Before he could finish his sentence she stopped him with her next words. _

"_I want you to teach me how to dance." _

"_What?" _

"_I want you to teach me how to dance…privately." _

_Raising an eye, he turned fully to her. "Why?" _

"_Because…because I want to get to know you more and I think that this will be the only way." _

_Sighing in frustration, he broke down. "You really want to learn to dance?" She nodded, "Anything?" _

"_Anything you know… I want to learn it." _

"_Are you sure about that…" A slow smile curled at his lips, as she let out a breath she realized she was holding. "…I got some crazy moves." _

"_Absolutely." _

--------------------------------------------

Opening the door, Sara raised her eyes. "I thought we were going to a studio or something?"

Chuckling at how random that question was, Greg opened the door wider for her to enter. "I thought you wanted privacy? The only way that can happen is if we do it here, so."

"Okay." She nervously gnawed at her lip. She never imagined the first time she would be in his place would be when they would have to dance 'cheek-to-cheek'. "So what's first?"

"Well most people stretch first."

"How exactly do you expect me to stretch in this?" She asked, nodding her gaze to her outfit.

Following her gaze, Greg tried to keep his tongue from falling out of his mouth, seeing the knee length leather skirt and boots she was wearing. "Okay, just…uh bring some sweats next time."

"Alright…so now what do we do?"

"The basics." He sighed, as she looked around his apartment, her arms folding across her chest. " Umm would come here please?"

Moving her eyes to his, she was pulled from her daze. "Oh sorry." Stepping in front of him, she shrugged her arms. "Now what?"

"Come here." He whispered, sending a slight shock down her spine.

Mesmerized by the softness in his voice, she stepped closer, his hands coming to rest at her hips.

"The box step. Bring your right foot towards mine and lean into me, then pull back and do the same with your left. You ready?"

"I think." Sara breathed, her mind running dizzily with his close proximity. Pulling in a deep breath, she nodded. "I'm ready."

"Alright, bring your foot forward and step into me."

"Like this?" She asked, bringing her right foot forward, nearly stepping on his toes. "Oh sorry." She stuttered, lifting her gaze to his.

Chuckling softly, a little smile slipped from Greg's lips. "That's alright all first-timers do it."

Blushing a bright crimson, she gently lifted her hands to his chest, listening to his soft timbre as he walked her through the steps. "What else do first-timers do?"

"What kind of first time are you talking about?"

Stunned to hear that question, her jaw dropped. "Greg!"

"Hey, you know I'm not the only one who was thinking that."

Chuckling softly, Sara gently moved her arms around his neck. "Yes and you being the man, had to say it."

"Hey…" Greg smiled, his arms tightening around her waist. "…your getting pretty good at this."

"Really?" She grinned, hopefulness spread through her tone.

"Yeah." His smile broadened to a grin, as he dropped his gaze to hers.

Standing entranced in his beautiful hazel eyes, for a moment, she cleared her throat. "Umm…I should probably leave." She mumbled, pulling back from his tender embrace.

"Okay. So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She nodded, picking up her purse, which lay on the table and walking to the door, Greg at her heels.

"Don't forget your sweats." He reminded her, opening the door to let her out.

"I won't." Sara stuttered, stepping over the threshold into the night air. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sara." With one last gentle smile, he shut the door with a soft click.

As soon as the door shut behind her, she leant against, her breath coming out in soft pants. "Oh my god." The feeling of Greg's soft touch and warm breath, sending shocks of heat cascading down her spine. "Oh my god."

TBC…R&R if you want more…..


	5. Chapter 5

His Double Life 5/?

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sara's friend

Summary: Sara finds herself being pulled intimately closer to a coworker as she learns what he does in his spare time.

* * *

"So what are you teaching me tonight?" Sara smiled, sashaying into the lab, her eyes automatically going to her dance partner.

"Well…" Greg purred, turning his chair to face her. "I was thinking the tango…or maybe a free for all."

"Free for all?"

"Yeah." Moving from his chair, stepping closer to her, he pulled her up against him. His strong but gentle hold sending a shiver throughout her body. "Anything you like, anything I like, and maybe we can try a few new moves."

Seeing his suggestive leer at that, made the brunette's heart pound, almost throb in her chest. Never in a million years did Sara think she would fall for someone so corny and odd ball, but here she was standing chest-to-chest with this man who had become so undeniably sexy, she wanted to melt at every touch.

Which with their change in dance schedule going from once to three days a week and their dances moving from boring to so steamy Sara was surprised that they hadn't tried any of their dances sans clothes.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Greg asked, breaking her out of her reverie, his hands cupping just above the curve of her buttocks, giving a gentle squeeze trying to break her out of her daze. "Earth to Sara."

"Ummm…" Shaking her head, she tried to get her mind off his tantalizing hands. "…sorry yeah…I'll see you tonight."

"Good." He smiled, before turning back to his work, leaving a still somewhat dazed Sara trying to gain back breath before moving.

* * *

"Ang it's not like that." Sara mumbled, going through her sweats, trying to find just the right one.

"How 'bout this one?" Angela snickered, holding up a white lacey bra and panties number that would make any man drool till their mouths were dry.

"ANG! I told you…"

"I know what you've said Sara but I've seen you after you've come back from those dance lessons and your flushed but we both know that's not from the dancing."

"God." The brunette sighed, plopping down in defeat. "I must be nut, I work with him. That would make it so awkward."

Tossing the sexy number at Sara, the younger woman smiled. "I didn't hear no, good luck."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Sara pulled the jacket, she was wearing, tighter to her body, 'God now I really must be nuts.' She thought berating herself as she knocked on Greg's door. 'Absolutely and completely nuts.' The brunette sighed as the door opened, revealing Greg, his hair slightly disheveled and a beautiful pink rose at his lips.

"Well hello there mademoiselle, you ready to dance?"

The fake French accent he put on was somewhat laughable but just the look in his eyes made a sharp warm tingle flow through her body. "Aren't I always?"

"Well…" He started, smiling as her eyes narrowed at him. "Let's get started. Oh here let me take your coat." Pulling the coat from her shoulders, his eyes grew wide seeing the thin white camisole and short shorts she wore.

Hearing the silence, Sara turned to him, a smile gracing her lips at his stunned expression. "Should we start?"

"Oh uhh yeah." He stuttered, his face bright red. Turning to her, he twirled her to him, regretting it almost immediately feeling his now apparent hard on graze her thigh.

"Umm Greg…" Sara stuttered, biting her lip, her body aching with lust, feeling his arousal pressed against her hip.

"Yeah Sara?"

"Is that a marker in your pocket?"

"Sara…I don't have any pockets." Greg swallowed hard, not sure if he should move or stay put.

They stood there eye-to-eye, pelvis-to-pelvis for what seemed like hours before Sara spoke up. "So what are we…uhh gonna do about this?"

Shaking his head, he pressed her closer to him. "You've heard how I feel Sara, I think that ball is in your court."

Looking down at their joined bodies, Sara stuttered. "…I…"

R&R….. I've had this lying around for a few months, been meaning to post. Thanks Maarathedark for the beta.


End file.
